Generally described, a gas turbine includes a main flow path intended to confine a main working fluid therein, i.e., the hot combustion gases. Adjacent turbine rotor structural components may be provided with a cooling fluid therein that is independent of the main working fluid. Sealing device thus may be used to shield the rotor components from direct exposure to the main working fluid driving the turbine. Such sealing devices also prevent the cooling fluid from escaping with the main working fluid. Typical sealing devices, however, may reduce the efficiency and performance of the turbine due to leakage. For example, leakage in sealing devices such as inter-stage seals may require an increase in the amount of parasitic fluid needed for cooling purposes. The use of the parasitic cooling fluid decreases the overall performance and efficiency of the gas turbine engine.
There is thus a desire for an improved turbine flow path seal, particularly for use in-between stages. Preferably such a flow path seal may effectively shield rotor components with reduced leakage and without sacrificing overall gas turbine engine efficiency and output.